


身高什么的都去死吧！（谢爷篇）

by ABigail_Yang_1117



Category: Love - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigail_Yang_1117/pseuds/ABigail_Yang_1117





	身高什么的都去死吧！（谢爷篇）

东金！东金！东金！

 

酒吧里灯光晦暗不明，我只身一人坐在吧台点了一杯苏打水，我很少喝酒要保护嗓子，扫了扫卡座的方向皱了皱眉，我看到自己的男人在搂着别人，我眼神不好，眯了眯眼睛才看清楚，那个狐媚样的男人是东哥的师妹（弟）——李九春，我不太爽，我是个占有欲极强的人，非常不喜欢任何除我以外的人接近我的奶东，所以我撂下杯子，面色不善的向他们所在的卡座走去。

李九春比东哥感觉敏锐老远就看到了我，变了脸色迅速的开溜，算他识相，我在心里翻了个白眼，迈开自己的大长腿，像八爪鱼一样把自己的爷们儿环在了怀里，刚准备开口，没想到东哥先开口了“怎么样，爷们儿，玩够了吗？咱们回家吧！”东哥的嗓音里带了些诱惑的味道，听的我体内一阵瘙痒，我蹭了蹭他的鬓角“听你的”我当然知道怎么撩拨我男人的欲望，果然他二话没说起身就走。

东哥喝酒了我开车，东哥开的车是奔驰的G65，霸道狂野，而且宽敞，最起码在车上干点什么我的腿不会太憋屈。等红灯东哥点了根烟开了车窗，夜色撩人，东哥抽烟也撩人，我不喜欢烟味，也憎恶烟会毁嗓子，但东哥抽烟的样子我却爱惨了，浑身上下散发着致命的吸引力，性吸引力！

我有点迫不及待的想要回家了，脚下的油门不经重了三分，风大了点香烟冒出来的烟雾吹到了我的眼前，没由来的我想到了我第一次见他抽烟，我是不是弯的我不清楚，但是我知道我第一次见到东哥叼着烟凝眉站立在剧场后面晦暗不明的拐角处时，我就只有一个念头“我要这个男人操我！”

或许我说这个话没有人信，别的相声演员都是在台上塑造一个角色，而我往往只有在台上才展露真我，台下的我小心谨慎，温和恭顺，努力的扮演一个人人夸奖的世家子弟，是他无比清澈却又诱惑十足的眼睛勾的我在他面前丢盔弃甲，溃不成军。我们的第一次就是在这样的情况下发生的，要上新活，我们在他家对词排练到了半夜，回去不方便索性我便在他家住下了，也不知那一夜是怎么了他家的暖气好像停了，冻的我瑟瑟发抖，就在这时他出现在了我的床边，听说“谢爷，太冷了，要不要我们互相取个暖，”在那一次之前，我从没奢望过他会喜欢我，因为我听说东哥曾经的女友都是丰乳肥臀大长腿，自己除了腿长一个不占，所以我没有展露过自己的心思。但当东哥温热的手摸上我的腰时，我兴奋了，“谢爷我想要你，想睡你，想干你……”他的声音带着满满的情欲，毫不掩饰的露骨荤话听的我浑身酥软，到这时我才知道他在台上火热赤裸的目光是真实的。

我本以为只是我的一厢情愿，结果是两情相悦，那还有什么好顾忌，我记得我是自己分开了腿，具体细节记不清了，但我记得东哥墨色的纹身一直在我眼前晃动，以及他给我带来的灭顶的快感，第二天早上起来，我头脑昏沉，不论是那一身青青紫紫的痕迹，还是疼痛酸软的腰，以及几乎无法闭合的后穴都让我感觉到无比的羞耻，但是我一低头看到了怀里熟睡东哥那安详无比的睡颜，我觉得没有什么是不值得的，这个男人让我心甘情愿分开双腿做他的胯下之臣。

193的我比东哥高出近十五公分，但是我们的性爱真印了那句话“别嫌年下矮，边操边吃奶。”出奇的和谐。

想着想着我们就回到了家，刚进家门，东哥就拽着我的领子霸道的索吻，我轻轻推开他调戏了一把转身去了浴室，我有轻微的洁癖，我不喜欢黏黏糊糊的上床，虽然每次上床之后都会变得黏黏糊糊，但是在那之前我还是喜欢干净清爽，简单冲洗之后我趴在了浴室的墙壁上，分开双腿，沉腰抬臀，沾了润滑剂伸出手指去给自己做扩张，“啊~唔嗯~”润滑液冰冰凉凉刺激的我呻吟了一声，我的手指很长和我的身高成正比，很长；但是我的前列腺哪一点却和我的身高成反比，很浅。所以我的快感往往很强烈，就在和我用这样淫荡的姿势自我扩张的时候，突然浴室的门开了，浑身赤裸的东哥就这样站在了门口。那一刻我们倆都呆住了，惊的我都忘了把手指从身体里抽出来了。

“怎么着谢爷~这就饥渴了~你爷们儿就在门口，你还自己用手指，看不起谁啊！”说着一巴掌抽到了我的屁股上“啊~”他没有多用力，我叫是因为这一巴掌牵动了身体里的手指刮到了娇嫩的肠壁，身体里一阵痉挛。

他仿佛很满意我的反应，邪性一笑“谢爷您这个嗓子真他妈好听，怎么着还没吃够自己的手指啊~”我羞的满脸通红，正准备要把手抽出来却被他一把按住，“没事儿~您还是夹着吧！真的想不明白那些人为什么会觉得我是在下面的那个~我们谢爷明明那么骚~”说着用手摁了摁那两根手指，我挺了挺腰，“啊~东子~你受什么~嗯~刺激了~哈~啊~轻点儿~”不知道今天他怎么了仿佛有着极强的征服欲，有些粗暴，但我乐在其中，在他面前我从来都不要脸，于是放声浪叫。

我正在享受自己手指在自己身体里搅动的快感，突然他把我的手指抽了出来，“嗯唔~嗯”我发出了难耐的呻吟，嫣红的后穴还未完全闭合，在我的腰肢扭动间流出了不知道是肠液还是润滑液的清亮液体，“谢爷~你看看你现在，我真想吧你着欲求不满的样子拍下来，给那些人看看，劳资才是上面那个……”恍恍惚惚间我才明白今天他是怎么了，东哥的征服欲很强，所以他在床上无比霸道，所以我在床上无比配合，我不在乎在床上我是在上还是在下，只要是他我什么都愿意，他不喜欢被人说是在下的，就像他不喜欢被人说可爱，虽然他真的超可爱。长久的沉默，让我有点心虚，真的有点害怕他会做什么，就在这时他拍了拍我的屁股说“放心我不会这么做的~你是我一个人的~”那一瞬间我的腿都软了，我十分享受被拥有，被占有的感觉。

在我还在恍惚的时候，被他粗暴的扔到了床上。用力的掰开了我的腿，韧带牵连有点疼“东子，东哥，别，年纪大了韧性没那么好了~”他又在我屁股上扇了一巴掌“谁让你腿那么长，分不开就自己抱着。”他清亮的双眸染上了丝丝的火热，声音低沉而有威严，我兴奋的抖了抖，我估计我可能是个变态，顺从的把自己的大长腿收回到胸前，用胳膊捞在了腿弯处。这样的姿势完完全全的把我自己有些红肿的后穴暴露了出来，东子二话没说挺了进来，我们已经对彼此的身体了如指掌，东哥知道怎么样更能刺激我，但是他今天没有，只是粗暴的，单一的，大开大合的挺动，疼痛大过了快感，干的我冷汗涔涔，就在我疼的快要虚脱了的时候，东哥突然把自己抽了出来，扣住我的下巴扳过我的脸让我看着他，他颤抖着声音问我“谢爷，你不后悔吗？你甘心吗？”结合刚刚在浴室的话我了然了他的担心，我缓缓的分开双腿一只手环住了他的腰，一只手扶住他青筋暴起的茎身，扭动着腰自己把他吞了下去，“嗯啊~”我们同时发出一声舒服的慰叹，我手脚并用的把他死死的抱在怀里我们的身体每一处都紧密的贴合着，我低头在他的耳边带着气声说“我不后悔，为了你我做什么都心甘情愿，无所谓谁上谁下，这档子事儿只是用于诉说爱意的一种方式，就是没有我也不在乎，只要你在我身边……”东哥还没等我说完就抬头吻住了我，这一吻温柔缠绵，诉说的是彼此的爱恋，良久唇分，困扰自己的问题已经解决了，东哥有恢复了那副北京小爷混不吝的样子，挂着一丝坏笑，毫无预警的快速耸动自己的腰胯，一下下又狠又深，还故意重重的摩擦我身体里最敏感的一点，爽的我直翻白眼，“谢爷，今天做小辈的一定把您伺候舒服了！”说着张嘴嘬住了我已经充血的一边乳头，没几下我就不争气的被操射了，显然东哥还没尽兴，开始了下一轮的进攻……

疯狂的一夜，早晨起来后我们一起窝到了巨大的浴缸里，我把他圈再怀里，摩挲着他的鬓角，“诶对了东哥，你昨天受什么刺激了，怎么突然想起着一出？”他半眯着眼睛讲述了昨天李九春对他说的话，“其实我看了几篇文章，我就得他们说的对，你又高大又帅气，怎么都不应该是在下面那个……”我揉了揉他肚子上的软肉，温柔的说“我们东哥这么社会当然是上面那个，我这么娘们儿唧唧当然要被社会我东哥压咯~”本来只是一句玩笑的话，却没想到他却十分认真的撑起自己一只手抚上了我的侧脸“你才不是娘们儿唧唧，你是温柔包容！”我不得不承认这一句话直直的砸在我的心上，眼睛酸酸的我把他的手拉到嘴边轻轻吻了一下“只要你知道就够了……”

当然，多嘴的李九春还是要收拾一下，不然我的腰都不服，最起码让他离我男人远一点，我就是这么小心眼……


End file.
